


Gavin Maps

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thepackwantsthed asked jackinthatpattillo:  Ah ot6 prompt: the boys visiting britian and getting lost bc gavin is horrible with directions<br/>Tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/gifts).



Jack could have sword that was the turn. Or maybe it was the next one. Maybe it was that turn back when Geoff tried to make a right on a red light. Who the fuck knew anymore. They were lost in the middle of some town he didn’t even know the name of, stuck in a damn roundabout, trying just to at least get back something familiar. He would’ve killed to see any landmark from earlier, but traffic had them stuck in the damned loop.

"Gavin’s a fucking idiot." Geoff’s voice was calm, but the way he was glaring at the other cars and the way his left hand kept steady over the shift stick- gripping to it when he didn’t need to, was anything but calm.

"Why the fuck didn’t he just stay in the car with us?" Michael’s voice carried from the back of the car and Jack rubbed at his forehead, willing the stress and tension away.

"Why don’t we try calling him and see if he can give us better directions or at least meet up with us somewhere near by." Ryan’s voice was comforting, as was his hand splayed over Jack’s shoulder. He was glad at least one of them was calm.

"I’ve been trying his cell for the last past 10 minutes. He’s not answering." Ray had tried at least. It still made him mad. Not at any of the ones in the car. No, they were great boyfriends with great traits.

But fucking Gavin could at least answer his damned phone instead of leaving the lot of them lost in a different country. Sighing, Jack placed his right hand over Geoff’s on the shift stick, holding Ryan’s hand with his other. “He needs to answer, god damnit. We can’t stay stuck in this thing just because we don’t know which way to turn.” Jack frowned, another sentence cutting off as something out the window catches his attention.

Geoff apparently saw it too, because the next moment he was whispering ‘son of a bitch’ under his breath and trying to get back to the outer lane. The others were a bit late to catch on, though all of them looked relieved.

There, standing just a little ways down a street that was just a left turn away, was fucking Gavin Free- worst boyfriend to give directions ever. As they finally seemed to escape the grasp of the roundabout and race down the road towards him, Ryan gave the best idea Jack had heard that day; “Next time let’s just use Google Maps.”


End file.
